


Lecherous Nocturne Excursions - Fake Or Real

by R_rated26



Series: Lecherous Nocturne Excursions Collection [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Conflicted Character, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Internal Conflict, Orgasm, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, assrape, conflicting emotions, roleplay gone wrong, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: Dean comes across a vibrant girl named Katie at a bar. Turns out her desires are almost as dark as Deans. Back at his place, they engage in a rape roleplay setup, but before they hit it off, Katie underlines that anal is off limits.Dean is unsure if he will get off on the roleplay, but decides to engage in the little experiment after all. But as he’s carried away in his lust, he can’t stay away from her ass and Katie finds herself being raped for real. Her conflicting emotions confuses and dazes her as she starts to question if this is what she really wants or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspiret by a guest. It’s a spinoff from the original Lecherous Nocturne Excursions :-)

Dean had entered the bar with the intention to get a beer or two before heading home. Just to get a change of scenery. 

Halfway through his beer, a girl with amber hair and freckles sat next to him. Quickly, his watchful gaze eyed her. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green you rarely see. They were highlighted by the sharp and bold eyeliner. Her hair had light waves and reached the middle of her back. It was a hot summer night, so she was wearing a light purple satin dress. From her waist and up it was tight. From her waist down it was loose and moved lazily around her slender figure. A black cardigan was hanging from her bag. On her feet, she was wearing open toed black stilettoes. 

“On my tab.” Dean hastily told the bartender and pointed at the girl next to him right as she opened her mouth to order. 

Still, with open mouth, her gaze fell on Dean and then obviously traced down his body. “Thank you, stranger.” She sent him a dirty smile, as she clearly liked what she was seeing before she ordered a gin and tonic. 

“So, what brings someone like you to a place like this?” She asked as she turned her front to him on the bar stool and took a big sip of her drink. 

“I could ask you the same,” Dean said with a raised eyebrow. Already sensing the easy victory in the air. This one was just too easy and too eager. “I need a beer after a long day at work.” He then told her. It was, after all, Friday night. 

“Same here. I really need to get rid of some pent-up tension.” The lustful undertone wasn’t to be mistaken. After another big sip, she bit her lower lip as she again eyed Dean from head to toe. His front was now turned towards her as well. 

“So, what’s your name?” Dean let his tongue run over his lower lip after the question. Seeing her sensually play with hers, he couldn’t help but mimic her. 

“Kathleen, you can just call me Katie.” She said with a wink. 

“Name’s Dean.” He couldn’t believe how desperate she seemed. Leaning forward, his index finger beckoned her to come closer. She met his request and leaned forward too. Then he whispered in her ear, “If I haven’t completely misread you, I bet you wanna get outta here with me?” There was a subtle question mark at the end of the sentence. 

Katie pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. Their emerald green color seemed alive with dirty promises. “I just have to know something first,” She whispered. 

“Tell me.” Dean dared with a lecherous smile. 

“Can you be… _dominant_?” She nearly made it sound like a dare. 

“Excuse me, what?” Dean asked surprised. But as he looked into her eyes, he could clearly see the challenge she was presenting him. 

“I, uh, I have an…” Katie quickly looked around to check no one was eavesdropping on their quiet conversation. “An _acquired_ , uh, taste. I need something specific to get off.” She looked slightly hesitant but expectedly back at him. Her gaze keeping his captive. 

“Enlighten me?” Dean dared her with a smirk. Actually, curious to hear it. 

“I need to be taken by force.” She said calmly, squaring her shoulders as if she stood proud of that fact and not a tad ashamed of coming clean with her needs. 

Dean leaned back with a chuckle. This was too good to be true. “Did Crowley set you up to this?” He asked amused, but a little disappointed. 

“No. Who’s Crowley?” She asked confused, and if he wasn’t mistaken, a little offended. 

“So you’re not shitting me?” He asked with his head tilted down, the amused smile still ghosting on his lips. 

“No. Why would you think that? Look, if you’re not into–” She started a little annoyed, probably thinking that Dean was making fun of her tendencies. 

But Dean cut her off in a stern voice, “Because I have an _acquired_ taste too.” He lifted his eyebrows as he looked back at her with a dirty glint. Intentionally using her own words to win her over. 

First, her brow was furrowed, then understanding spread across her face and her mouth formed a silent, ‘ooh.’ Now it was obvious to her why he thought she was pranking him. What was the odds of accidentally running into someone with the same kinks at a place like this? 

Next to none. Which explains why they were both equally skeptical for a moment. 

Eyeing her again, he could actually see how interesting this could prove to be. Like a little experiment. If he had to be honest, he had no idea if it would hit his kinks to rape someone who liked it. This could certainly be interesting. 

“And what is that exactly?” Katie asked, again letting her tongue play over her lips. 

“Rape.” He said firmly. His teeth captured his lower lip as he sent her a hungry look. Silently asked her, if she was up for the challenge. 

“Rape roleplay, you mean?” Her face lit up like a Christmas light as her fingers played sensually with a lock of her amber hair. 

“Yeah, exactly.” He played along. 

“Then we have a deal.” She whispered lustfully, finished her drink, and stood up with a last seductive look at Dean. “Come.” She hooked a finger into the neckline of his t-shirt as she walked past him to get him to follow her. In a second, he had fished a couple of bills out of his pocket and placed them on the bar desk. 

Walking out of the bar, he took a good long look at her ass. 

“My place or yours?” Katie asked as soon as they were outside in the warm summer night. 

“Mine. My car is over here.” He pointed to the left. 

“Yes, sir.” She winked at him. 

“Don’t I get a preview of that?” Katie sent him an innocent look after obviously ogling him from head to toe when they rounded the corner and walked into an alley. 

“You want a preview of this?” Dean asked in a stern voice as he grabbed her wrists and with his body pushed her against the brick wall. Katie’s gasp was slightly high-pitched of surprise as he slammed her wrists against the wall on each side of her head. 

Katie’s breath hitched the second she felt his strong body against hers. The wall behind her was a little cold, giving her goosebumps, but the heat from Dean’s body was a perfect contrast.

His body was flush with hers. For a couple of seconds, he let his lips hover teasingly over hers. Pulling back every time she tried to meet them. His ravenous eyes dragged from her eyes to her cleavage, and back to her lips. 

The way he was already playing with her, setting the pace, swallowing her with his eyes, sent a burst of heat down between her legs. Her body and mind already yearning for him to show her how he would take her. 

“I’ll give you a preview.” He whispered alluring against her lips before attacking them rapaciously. Instantly causing a moan to seep from Katie’s lips. His tongue immediately took advantage of her parted lips. As his tongue found hers, he completely took over the steering of the kiss while rubbing harshly against her. 

The determination in his actions took her breath away. Dazzling her until her body felt like jelly. She didn’t doubt for one second that he could live up to what he had promised. Too often, she had been with guys saying they could do it, but when it came to it, they were too soft. Didn’t grab her tight and she had to pretend she was weaker than she was, but the truth was she could have escaped with ease. But Dean’s grasp on her was vise-like. 

You could also feel it in their kiss that they weren’t up for the task. Some kissed softly, almost asking permission. But Dean’s lips just took. Took what he wanted, steered the kiss, and giving her no choice but to follow his lead. He was definitely the right stuff for her. Exactly what she craved.

If she thought her knees were soft now, it was nothing compared to when he released her wrists only to grab a fistful of her hair. Yanking her head back, their lips separated for a moment and she let out a profound moan as his other hand grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg up around his waist. Now he could really rub against her with his hard bulge. The denim of his jeans almost hurt through her thin lace panties. 

Dean let out a grunt of lust before assaulting her mouth again. His lips demanding hers apart, his tongue found hers again and dominated the kiss more violently than before. 

The bricks scraped against her bare shoulders as every rub against her moved her entire body. He didn’t hold his strength back for one moment. Now that her hands were free, they began exploring his vast chest, his tense biceps, to his back where she felt the strong muscles rolling under his t-shirt. 

“Fucking whore.” He growled against her lips before sealing his back to hers. Swallowing every one of her moans. It was a direct line to Katie’s panties and she already felt damp. 

His hand holding her thigh in place around his waist, traced up to grab her butt cheek. His fingers dug into her flesh as he crudely squeezed her ass, making her body writhe more intensely against his. 

Suddenly, Dean untangled himself from her and took a step back. Breathlessly, Katie sought support from the wall as her knees almost gave in underneath her. Her face and chest were already flushed with need. 

_Holy mother of cows…_ She thought to herself as her head was spinning. _Please manhandle me some more, you sexy beast!_ She screamed in her mind and she was sure Dean could see it in her eyes. 

“Preview enough for you?” Dean asked with a sly smirk and a raised eyebrow. She swallowed loudly before she nodded and took his outstretched hand. 

He led her to the black Chevy Impala. Katie’s eyes wandered approvingly over the impressive car. As soon as she sat down on the passenger’s seat, she had to ground her thighs together just to get some sort of friction. With a deep breath, she suppressed the moan building in her throat. 

“So, what’s your usual safe word?” She asked after a minute. 

Dean quickly had to search his mind for some sort of knowledge he could use. “Red.” He then answered as he remembered it was probably the most common word used for that kind of thing. 

“That’s original.” Katie let out a soft scoff but then smiled to take the edge off her sarcasm. 

“It’s classic.” He said with a shrug. “What’s yours?”

“Philadelphia.” He didn’t know how, but she managed to make it sound dirty as hell. 

Okay, if he had to pretend that this would be consensual all the way, he had to find out a couple of things about her. Had to find a creative way to ask if she was into anal. “Is there something you’re not into?” He asked casually. That seemed like a normal question. To be honest, he hadn't done consensual sex since in the beginning after he became a demon. Which he had been for quite some time now, so he had almost forgotten how the ‘normal etiquette’ worked. 

“Toilet things.” The answer came promptly. To someone like Katie that practiced this kind of thing on a regular basis, it was a perfectly normal question, and she knew her limits. What she wanted and what she didn’t. 

“Uh, what?” Dean asked a little confused, not exactly sure what she meant. 

“You know, piss, shit… vomit.” She quickly listed on her fingers. 

“Me neither. Anything else?” Absentmindedly he wondered what kind of freaks she had been with since she found it necessary to mention that. 

“Umm,” Her index finger laid on her chin, but then moved up to play with her lower lip as she thought. “Anal.” She said definitively. “I don’t do anal. I’ve tried it like three times and it hurt like hell. So that’s a no go.” 

He had to admit she wasn’t shy. Though he already had his doubts about this whole setup, his anticipation and lust got a boost by her confession about anal. To hide the superior smirk he could feel forming on his lips, he wetted them and then captured his lower lip between his teeth. “Okay, got it.” He nodded and when he was sure he had his expression under control, he sent her a dashing smile. “What about slapping and choking?” 

“Knock yourself out,” She smiled dirtily. 

“Humiliation?” He shot her a dirty glance from the corner of his eye. 

“Wouldn’t be without it.” Anticipated she bit her lip and stepped out of the car as they were already parked in front of Dean’s house. “So, when we get inside, we make out and then at some point, I’ll resist, okay?” She asked Dean across the top of the car as he got out too. 

“Okay.” He agreed. “Red or Philadelphia?” He asked amused as they walked up to the door. 

“Philadelphia.” She scoffed like it was obvious. 

Deftly, without Katie noticing, he locked the front door with a key from the inside and put it in his pocket. His hand then laid on her ass and gave it a squeeze as they entered the living room. With a squeal, she turned around and then chuckled as he swiftly moved close to her. 

Katie’s chuckle faded as her breathing got heavier by the feeling of his body against hers. Dean’s hands cupped her face and bowed his head to let his lips meet hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. 

_God, he can kiss!_ Katie swooned. 

One of her hands laid around his neck and wandered up to play with his hair, the other laid on his shoulder blade, eager to feel the strong muscles working on his back. 

His fingers trailed down her neck so lightly it almost tickled. They wandered farther down over her shoulders. When his hands reached her upper arms, he grabbed her tight and shoved her back against the wall, making their lips leave each other. 

Katie gasped loudly in surprise as her back connected with the wall. Her nails dug into his t-shirt and skin as he pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. 

The aggressiveness was already to trace in his eyes. Katie was a reflection of him. Her pupils blown wide with lust and her panties were already wet just by the way he was looking at her. The desire coursed through her and made her stomach clench in anticipation. 

As he kissed her more violently, his hands grabbed onto her hair and chest. Pushing the fabric easily aside, so he could grope her naked breast. Then his hand moved from her uncovered breast, down to the hem of her dress. His hand firmly wandered up her thigh and grabbed the waistband of her panties. 

Dean had just started to wonder when she would start to resist when her hand shot down to remove his from under her dress. Her moan morphed into a gasp, clearly trying to point out her dissatisfaction. 

His efforts to pull down her panties intensified, making Katie cry out her protests into their kiss until she ripped her lips from his, “Wait. No, stop. Hold on a second.” She pleaded. 

Dean nibbled a trail down to her throat instead where he continued to kiss her. Now Katie tried to push him back with a hand on his chest as the other still fought to keep her panties on. 

“No, stop. Let me go!” She protested with a lot more force. 

“Now why would I do that?” Dean chuckled against her skin. 

“Stop! Get the fuck off me, you jerk! Stop! What are you doing? Get off me. Fucking stop, you asshole!” Her outburst got more and more heated and angry and finally, she managed with both her hands to push Dean so hard, he took a step back. Katie hastily fixed her clothes. Hiding her breast, pulling her panties into place. 

His eyes were zeroing in on her as if he was a famished lion and she was his prey. The adrenaline flushed through her system as she watched how he was about to cast her protests aside and how he crumbled as he succumbed to his need and how much he wanted her. 

“Back off, asshole!” She yelled as she gave him another push on his chest, making him take another step back and her a step away from the wall. 

“We should do something about that pretty mouth of yours.” He said low and threatening, flashing his teeth in a smirk that reminded more of a sneer. Like a lion baring its teeth to its weak prey. 

He grabbed her jaw in a tight grip and shoved her the step backward against the wall again before she could even react to his assault. With futility, she tried to remove his hand with her right. His free hand closed around her wrist in a bruising grip, smashed it against the wall, and held it there. Katie exclaimed her pain. 

“Are you gonna be difficult?” He snarled at her. She didn’t answer, simply looked at him with defiant eyes. “Are you?” He yelled. Katie still didn’t move or speak a word. His right hand let go of her jaw, but only to slap her so hard, she whimpered profoundly. But the rush from his hit ran through her. 

“Answer me.” He growled, his hand grabbed her jaw again and pushed her head back.

“No…” She said in a trembling voice and shook her head as much as she could.

“Good.” A superior smile spread on his lips. Dean sealed his lips to hers and tried to push his tongue into her mouth. When he failed, he tightened his grip around her wrist making her lips part in a whine. Instantly, he forced his tongue deep into her mouth, drowning her protests. 

Katie tried to find the strength to resist, but it was difficult, as she wanted him to keep kissing her like this forever. But the futile attempt of objection she managed to conjure up, made his right hand travel from her jaw to wrap tightly around her throat. 

His lips left hers and moved up to her ear, “I’m gonna use you however the fuck I want. Do you get that?” He whispered threatening in her ear while she gasped for air. Hectically, she nodded and he let go, allowing her to breathe again. The slight dizziness made the blood pump through her bloodstream in fervor. 

In one quick movement, he had shoved her in front of him. She tumbled forward, but his grip on her upper arm kept her upright. 

Soon she realized he was pushing her towards the round dining table. As a last effort, she tried to dig in her heels and shake off his hand. He retaliated with grabbing her jaw with his free hand and yanked her head back against his shoulder. “Thought you said you weren’t gonna be difficult.” He said harshly close to her ear.

“I’m not, I’m not. I just…” Katie whimpered powerlessly. 

“You just what?” He asked and she couldn’t come up with an answer. “Yeah, didn’t think so.” He said when she didn’t respond and shoved her forward with more force than before. 

When Katie’s hips bumped into the table, he twisted her arm behind her back to force her upper body down against the tabletop, causing a loud whimper to leave her lips as she felt the strain on her shoulder. 

He could see in her eyes how she liked it, and he had to admit he missed that fearful look and the desperate note in her pleas. But though he missed it, he was still able to get hard. 

Quickly, he got her purple dress pushed up and her panties pushed down. “That didn’t take much.” He noted as his fingers ran over her folds, covering them in her wetness. He pumped in and out of her pussy a couple of times before he undid his jeans and pulled them down. 

“No, stop…” She wiggled underneath him to try to get loose. 

Dean completely ignored her and hammered deep into her folds. 

“Oh! Oh, you’re big!” She half-moaned, half-whimpered as his hard length filled her completely. It hadn't been her intention to burst out with it, but it just felt _so good_. Not only did he know exactly how to dominate her and force himself on her, but he was also well-endowed. It couldn’t get better than this. 

“So they say,” Dean smirked with pride and started thrusting roughly into her. 

Katie let out a string of whimpering moans as he hammered his member almost painfully into her, sending a burst of lust through her body. She felt the weight of him as he leaned over her. This new position put more strain on her arm twisted behind her back and her moans were filled with a pain she enjoyed to the fullest. 

“Taste yourself,” Dean demanded in a snarl as he pushed his fingers, still soaked in her wetness, into her mouth. She gagged as he shoved them to the back of her throat and the sweet salty taste spread in her mouth. 

“Taste how fucking horny you are, you little slut. You’re so desperately craving a man on top of you that even though you don’t like it, you still get drenched just by the sight of a man. You’re like a fucking little bitch in heat. Waving your behind in my face, hoping that I’ll take mercy on you and give you a pity-fuck. And when I’m about to give you that pity-fuck, you start playing hard to get. Well, baby, let me tell you something. Don’t be a tease. Nobody likes a tease. Sow the wind, reap the whirlwind, as they say. And now, you were a tease, but I won’t let you bail on that. That’s why I’m raping you right now. It’s actually your own fault for being such a teasing whore.” Dean taunted in her ear as he pumped his fingers in her mouth. His breath coming out as short bursts matching his thrusting into her. 

The humiliation and lust spread as a scarlet heat over her cheeks. His demeaning words were like oxygen to deprived lungs, fueling the pleasure throbbing through her by how hard he took her. 

His fingers left her mouth and he straightened up behind her again. Katie saw the opportunity to show a little resistance and tried to free her arm from his grip. 

Dean barely noticed her struggling. His eyes had dropped to her ass. Watchfully studying it. “You know what?” Dean slowed his pace into her, so he could catch his breath a little. His forehead was already damp as well. “That ass does look delicious. You sure you don’t wanna try that out?”

“No!” Katie cried out in a high-pitch. She was still in her role and thought he was as well. Convinced it was an empty, harmless threat as a response to her attempt at fighting him. 

“I think you should give it a try, baby.” He said in an alluring voice as one of his fingers circled her second hole. 

“No, don’t! I’ll be good. I’ll be good!” She promised in a fake whimper and ceased all resistance. 

“You know what? You're not the one making the calls here. I am. And I say I wanna try out that ass.” Dean said more firmly, there was an underlying hint of a threat. The desire and craving for her tight hole were already pulsing through him like a fever. 

She felt his wide member leave her folds and the realization dawned on her as she felt him prodding her nether orifice. “No.” She gasped shocked. 

“Oh, yes.” Dean moaned and pushed the tip into her. 

“Philadelphia. Philadelphia!” Katie frantically yelled as she felt how he painfully widened her. And not the good kind of painful. It made her teeth clench together and a layer of fear enveloped her. 

“Remember at the bar you asked what I was into?” He asked as he pushed inside her, but had to let out a deep breathy groan as he felt the tightness he craved so much surrounding his member. “And I said rape,” Again, he had to stop talking as a moan flew past his lips when he was fully into her. Katie’s breath was short rapid outburst of pain. It felt like she was staked by a tree trunk in her ass, making her skin crack. 

“You were the one that said roleplay.” Dean chuckled and leaned over her, holding her twisted arm in an even tighter grip. “And I’m sorry but not raping your ass just doesn’t work for me.”

A weak whine spilled from her lips as he pulled back. God, it hurt! She liked her roleplays rough, but this was just too much. The arousal left her completely. “Stop! Dean, stop!” She cried as he forced his way into her again. 

“Oh, there’s the desperation I’ve been missing. Though your ass isn’t a virgin, I have to admit it’s a damn fine ass.” He said appreciatively. 

“Stop! Stop, I’m serious! Philadelphia!” She yelled and felt the tears starting to gather in her eyes. 

“You really still think that works on me? I do whatever I want with you. You think this has been a game up until now, but guess what? That safe word never had any power over me. You would never have been able to stop me. So just because you like it doesn't mean that I didn't just rape your cunt.” He taunted in a demeaning tone. 

Now her whimpers and cries of pain were real. The realization of his words overwhelmed her and made her feel powerless and used. And desperate. 

Dean began pushing harder into her ass but still retreated slowly as his moans morphed into animalistic grunts of lust. “Think of that paradox. You liked it, but I meant it. I _am_ raping you. What you like and don’t like isn’t my concern because I've been raping you for real all along.”

His condescending and mocking words made her cheeks burn with shame, violation, and anger. He had taken advantage of her. But his ruthless behavior also scared her. If he could do this, what else could he do? What would he do if she really tried to escape? 

“Dean, please…” She cried as a tear streaked down her cheek. Her eyes were squeezed shut to try to endure the pain. 

“What’s the matter, baby? You wanted to be raped and now I’m giving it to you.” Dean grunted into her ear. “Fuck yes, I’m raping your little tight ass!” He growled as he pushed harder into her. 

“Stop! It hurts! It hurts!” Katie screamed out and the tears spilled down her cheeks. 

“Oh, baby, I know. But I just don’t care.” His right arm laid around her throat, but he didn’t put any pressure on. Just kept it lying there, posing an imminent threat. 

“Stop!” A sob was pushed over her lips by his length intruding her. She cried out her pain as he brutally forced himself into her ass, but his words sparked something in her. Dean’s deep guttural grunts and the feeling of his body rubbing against hers, and not to mention the profound pain caused by his dick penetrating and widening her beyond what she could take, nearly paralyzed her, distracted her from the feeling that was building inside of her. Her whole body was taut as a bow from the pain he was inflicting on her. Though she knew it was futile, she kept screaming and begging him to stop until the heavy wave of the truth washed over her, making the sensation that had built up, explode in her body. 

She felt helpless, violated, and afraid, but she found herself so turned on by the fact that he was doing something to her she didn’t like. Something she hated and caused her so much pain. Katie knew how fucked up it was but she couldn’t deny what she felt. Couldn’t deny how horny she was and how turned on she was by his masculinity and brutality with her. His total carelessness for what she wanted or not…

Even with this realization, the pain still ripped and clawed in her. She still didn’t want it. She wanted him to stop because she couldn’t take any more of the horrific pain. And so she kept begging him to stop while the tears streaked down her cheeks heated with shame without a stop. 

Against her will, she felt herself get wetter caused by the small part of her that was turned on by him doing exactly what she didn’t like or wanted. 

“Don’t you like it, baby? I thought you loved being raped.” Dean mocked in her ear. His tone was full of the animalistic lust from pleasuring himself in her ass. 

“No, I don’t!” She screamed hysterically. Not sure if she was trying to convince Dean or herself. 

“Then why are you moaning like that?” Dean taunted cruelly. Katie felt her cheeks burn red-hot with shame and humiliation. 

“I don’t like it. I don’t like it. Please stop! I don’t like it!” She chanted more and more desperate and hysterically. Now and then, a sob rippled through her throat, pushed forward by his hard member intruding her ass over and over again. 

Dean reveled in the sound of her pathetic pleas, and how tight she felt around him, even though her ass wasn’t a virgin. Slowly his climax built in his lower abdomen, making him thrust harder into her. 

At first, he thought his ear was deceiving him, but several times, he traced a whine of need in her erratic complaints. His arm disappeared from around her throat and reached down to let his fingers glide over her cunt. “God, your little whore cunt is _so_ wet. I really think you like it in the ass. Are you starting to like it, baby? Oh god, yes you fucking are. Seriously, you’re more fucked up that I thought. You must have continent-sized daddy issues to like this. Because I can feel how much it hurt, that I do believe. Your body is all rigid and I can hear you grit your teeth together. But the fact is, that you are so drenched you’re practically dripping, so try and tell me again that you don’t like it. Because I don’t believe you, sweetheart.”

His words stopped her endless stream of objections. Her face burned so severely with shame she could barely handle it. She wanted to escape, wanted to hide away where no one could see her. See her like this. She had always known her desires were a little explicit, but this… this overwhelmed her and she felt so ashamed she felt like she was going to explode and she just wanted to die. She was powerless. Powerless against him. Powerless against what she was feeling. The only thing she could do was sob and cry hysterically to try to get some kind of outlet for her conflicting feelings that were tearing her in half. 

A fiendish smile spread on Dean’s lips. “And now that you are so fond of me raping your ass, I’m gonna come in it. Oh, yes, I am, you slut. I’m gonna come so deep and hard inside your ass that you’re gonna be shitting my sperm for the next two weeks. Yeah, that’s right, every time you take a shit for the next two weeks, you’ll be thinking of me. And where I’ve been.” He sneered into her ear as he upped his tempo, meaning he was now thrusting fast and brutal into her, increasing her hysterical screams. The disgust from his words rose as a foul taste in her mouth. Her cheeks weren’t burning with shame and pain, they were scalding. 

Dean’s arm laid back around her throat and tightened, closing her bloodstream and airways, cutting her off mid-scream. Her nails clawed at his forearm as her lungs screamed for air and the dizziness filled her. Normally she liked being choked, but not this time. It made the powerlessness, the fear consume her, and destroy her from the inside out. She didn’t want to like it but her body and mind forced it on her. 

“Oh, you little whore!” Dean pressed out through his clenched teeth as he chased his release in her hurting ass. “You like it so much even your ass is getting wet!” He mocked as his breath rose to erratic, as he was so close to his climax. “I’m gonna come so hard in your ass. I’m gonna dirty your ass up with my load. Oh god, fuck yes, I am. I’m so gonna fill your ass up, baby, and you’re gonna like it! I’m coming in your ass, skank!” He grunted deep and animalistic as his orgasm exploded in his body and spilled his load deep into her ass. Thrusting violently three more times into her, he had emptied himself completely inside her and then exhaled powerfully. 

Katie’s sight was almost completely black as he released his arm around her throat. She heaved in a deep whining breath and then panted rapidly. The rush thundering through her as the blood flowed back to her head made her whole body prickle and spin. If she hadn't been bent over a table, she would have collapsed on the floor. She felt Dean’s equally panting hot breath on her neck. 

“Ah, that was just what I needed.” Dean sighed contented and pulled out of her with a weak but satisfied moan. 

A sob rippled through her as the pain intensified after he pulled out of her. His body disappeared from hers and without his weight forcing her against the table, she felt how her knees still weren’t strong enough to support her and she glided sideways to the floor with a thud. Katie wrapped her arms tightly around herself and pulled her knees up. Cradling herself. Her body trembled slightly, the tears still left her eyes, and the carpet felt rough against her heated and sensitive skin. Her ass hurt more than she had ever thought possible. It hurt so much… 

Why was she turned on by something that hurt so much and that she didn’t want? A desire stronger than anything she had ever experienced flooded her like a tsunami. She didn’t want to feel it but she was powerless against it. 

The force he used on her, the way he didn’t care one bit about her or what he was doing to her bubbled in her. And it strangled her. She felt herself slowly drowning in the ocean containing all this. The way he humiliated and talked down to her. The way he used her. _Raped_ her… She was so far from the surface she couldn’t even see the light. 

“Aren’t you gonna run?” Dean had watched her with an amused glint in his eye as he had fetched an ashtray, sat down on one of the chairs around the table, and lit a Marlboro. That she just kept lying there on the floor with that empty look in her crimson face puzzled him a bit, but he didn’t think too much about it. 

Almost a whole minute passed by where her mind spun and tried to find head and tails in the conflicting feelings that were about to rip her apart at the seams. “No.” She then whispered. He had caused her more pain than no human being had ever done before. But a dark side of her screamed that she wanted him to intrude her again and press her beyond her limits. He had already pushed her off a cliff. But the fall from the cliff gave her the ultimate, transcendent high. And she was hooked like an addict trying cocaine that one fatal, life-changing time and was hooked for good. Chasing the euphoria and ecstasy for the rest of her life. 

“Well, look at that.” Dean chuckled as he tilted his head, blew out smoke through his nose, and scrutinized her with the most scornful but amused glint in his dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like she couldn’t look at him, but her eyes kept wandering in his direction. Only shortly looking at him before her eyes shied away from him again. 

Her ass still hurt so much, tears constantly brimmed over in her eyes. Then she felt something extremely uncomfortable; a thick sticky fluid running out of her. 

His sperm. Running out of her ass. Her whole body shrunk with discomfort and repulsion.

Katie bit her lip to stifle a sob, but she didn’t succeed and the sob pushed it faster out of her. 

God, it was uncomfortable and disgusting. 

She tried to hold it in, but every time she tightened her muscles, a pain shot through her and she couldn’t stop it. 

“You feel my load run out of you yet, slut?” Dean mocked pointedly from the chair and Katie instantly felt herself shrink by his words. 

“Oh, you are.” Dean chuckled and made Katie whimper in discomfort. 

“Now that you’re not gonna run – like a sane person would do – do you want a smoke?” He asked degradingly. 

“Y-yeah,” Katie sighed and fought to get on her knees. Every little movement hurt, but soon she sat up, resting most of her weight on her left hand as she sat sideways on her left butt cheek and thigh. She winced before she leaned forward and took a cigarette from the package Dean was holding out in front of her. She put it in her mouth and took the lighter he handed her and first then, she noticed her hand lighting the cigarette was shaking. 

She handed the lighter back to Dean, took a deep breath through the filter, and felt how her frayed nerves started to calm down as she powerfully exhaled the smoke. A couple of tears still left her eyes now and then and she wiped them away with the back of her hand holding the cigarette. 

Katie stiffened and shifted her weight as she felt more of his load run out of her. She felt like going to the bathroom, but she felt too weak to stand. 

When she had smoked half of the cigarette sitting in weird silence, she gathered the strength and asked in a small voice, “Where’s the bathroom?” 

“Why?” Dean asked harshly. 

“I wanna… get cleaned up.” Katie stammered. Her eyes were fixated on the floor as she felt her cheeks flush. 

“No, you’re not.” He ordered. Her glazed eyes looked up at him, timidly. Dean was leaned forward, resting his weight on his forearms that were placed on his knees. There wasn’t an ounce of remorse or guilt in his attitude. Did he really have no conscience? No regret, whatsoever, about what he had just done to her? The word that came to her mind as she looked at him was arrogant. 

Katie didn’t know what to do or not. Go look for the bathroom herself? Ask why he apparently didn’t want her to go get cleaned up? Run as he had suggested a sane person would do? 

Dean scared the hell out of her, but she also felt drawn to him. Like a magnet. And she felt trapped. She couldn’t make herself leave even though a part of her screamed that she should get the fuck out of there and never look back. Instead, she found herself continuing to sit on the floor. 

With her dress, she tried to carefully wipe some of his sticky load away from her behind. Though it ended with her only wiping her thighs and butt cheeks. She couldn’t get too close to her hole without it hurting. 

“Do you wanna know why?” Dean asked and put out the cigarette in the ashtray. Hypnotized, Katie nodded as she watched him warily. Both curious and anxious to hear his reason. 

He kneeled in front of her, and by instinct, she pulled back. But Dean was faster, his hand grabbed her jaw and held her in place as he leaned closer. His head was tilted back so he could look down on her, with hooded but arrogant eyes. “Because that right there,” his eyes shortly gestured towards her ass, “Is the best lube you’re ever gonna get.” A wide superior smirk spread on Dean’s lips as Katie gasped. 

His free hand reached behind him and grabbed the ashtray from the table. Holding it in front of Katie, he slyly said, “Now put that out and get ready for round two, baby.”

Trying to pull back was useless as his grip held her in place. 

Putting the ashtray on the floor, he took the Marlboro from her hand, dragged one last time on it and put it out. He blew the smoke out in her face, making her eyes water and she coughed. Her coughs pushed more of his sperm out of her ass and a shudder of revulsion coursed through her. Something like that wasn’t supposed to go in _that_ hole. And the way it flowed out of her seemed wrong to her. All these thoughts flew through her mind in a matter of seconds, while she mustered a whimper as her expression begged him not to proceed. 

“What’s the matter, baby? Don’t you want me to rape you?” He whispered as he leaned so close to her, their lips were under an inch from each other. 

Frantically, she shook her head as much as his grip on her allowed with a choked up sound. She didn’t know if she could take doing this all over again. 

“But you wanted me to rape your pussy,” It wasn’t really a question. Dean’s dark gaze scrutinized her as if he was fascinated by her. Like she was a rare exotic animal he was so lucky to have encountered and now eagerly studied. 

The shame heated her cheeks by his words, but his lustful gaze held hers completely captive. 

“Why not your ass? You see, now it’s all widened and warmed up, so it shouldn’t hurt as much as our first time.” He tilted his head as he asked the question as if he was genuinely curious. His voice had a hidden alluring effect on her. 

“Come on, I’ll be gentle. And your ass is all lubed up now too.” He coaxed invitingly. “I bet it’ll feel good.” He whispered and bit his lower lip. 

Frozen in her place, the thoughts and emotions fought a battle inside her with the strength of a hurricane. She couldn’t willingly submit to him. Because she didn’t want it. She was scared. For what he might do, and how much it would hurt. And if she would break back there, if she wasn’t already? It hurt enough to convince her that he had already damaged her. 

As that thought came to her mind, she realized that physically wasn’t the only way he had damaged her. He was like a drug. It would ruin her, but the high was _so good._

“You really want this the hard way?” He tilted his head again. There was an underlying threat. 

She felt her head shake, although she had no control over it. 

“Come on, give me a kiss, and let’s get you warmed up.” Dean enticed. His eyes glinted dangerously and dirtily. “No?” He chuckled when she didn’t respond. “You want me to tie you up? Because I _will_.” He raised his eyebrows to underline his words. 

“No. Please…” Katie whispered intimidated by Dean. 

“Please, what?” He mocked. “Let’s be honest here for a second, you freak. You got wet. You moaned. You didn’t run. That’s practically an invitation for me.” His voice was harsh and taunting, but then it softened up, “A part of you want me.” Katie’s eyes dropped to his lips as his tongue playfully traced over his lower lip. 

Then he sealed his lips to hers. His hand grabbing her jaw moved to the back of her neck and caught a fistful of her amber hair. 

A gasp died in her mouth and got replaced by a moan, only to morph into a whimper as his aggressiveness pushed her back and made her shift her weight. His tongue demanded access and helplessly, she parted her lips. Her hands laid on his vast chest to push him back, but he barely noticed. 

Katie made another attempt to push him back as she tried to wrench her lips free of his, but Dean retaliated with pushing her harshly to her back without dethatching his lips from hers for a second. She whined into the kiss and her back arched as it hurt. 

Her back was pressed against the carpet and it scraped her bare shoulders. Dean was lying next to her on his side with his upper body leaned over her. She could feel him resting his weight on his forearm of the hand still clutching onto her hair. 

His left hand grabbed behind her right knee, ripped her leg around his waist, and with a steel grip kept it there. 

Her hands fruitlessly tapped on his chest, but he was too strong. Removing her lips from his was impossible and he continued to push his tongue into her mouth. 

His hand on her thigh moved up and pinched her butt cheek before circling her second hole. Katie twisted her body to escape his touch, which only pushed her towards him. She felt him chuckle fiendishly into the kiss a second before one of his fingers pushed into her ass. 

“Mmm, your ass is so wet.” Dean moaned as he finally released her lips. 

“No. Stop! I don’t want this!” Katie gasped and tried to push his hand back, but it only made him stir his finger inside her, making her back arch in pain and she whined. “Dean, I don’t want it. Please, it hurts!” Tears were starting to fill her eyes as she was tumbling towards the inevitable. 

“No, it doesn’t. It just feels strange. Unfamiliar.” He tried to convince her, but his smirk ruined his consoling tone. 

She whimpered frantically as he pushed another finger into her and made it sting even more. He moved them back and forth and circled them inside her and then spread his fingers inside her like he tried to widen her more, making her cry out her pain. 

His fingers left her insides and she breathed a sigh of relief, but at the next second, he had turned her around and pushed her to her stomach. “No…” Katie whined as the tears brimmed over in her eyes. “I don’t want it! I don’t want it! I don’t want it!” She chanted hectically as her fingers grabbed onto the carpet and she tried to crawl away from him. 

He grabbed her waist and pulled her back towards him before he grabbed her knees and spread her legs. 

“No, Dean, please…” She cried when she felt him wipe his fingers in her dress and pulled it up, exposing her. 

The sound of his zipper coming undone reached Katie’s ears as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. Then the tip of his member pushed into her ass. Her body stiffened as she groaned out in pain of his intruding member widening her. 

Dean slowly pushed inside her while he moaned. His head thrown back with closed eyes to enjoy her tight wet ass. 

The agony spread in Katie and she started sobbing. She let out a raw groan of pain as he was fully inside her. It hurt. It hurt like fucking hell, but _god_ , she was _filled_. A painful satisfaction rose in her whole being. 

“Ah, feels good doesn’t it?” Dean pressed his chest against her back and moaned into her ear. Katie’s cheeks were flaming and a choked sob got pushed over her lips. 

“Now, Kathleen, was it? How does it feel to have my dick shoved up your ass?” Dean mocked. She could hear the devilish smirk in his voice, adding to the color on her cheeks. Removing her amber hair to the side, he started kissing, licking, and sucking the skin on her neck and shoulders. 

A shudder coursed through her and then she whimpered as the motion hurt. He hadn't moved one inch since he had pushed fully into her. Her teeth were clenched so hard her jaw started to hurt when both Dean’s hands slipped under her and cupped her breasts. 

Dean’s moans were muffled against her skin and nearly drowned out by Katie’s rapid, strained breath that was pushed through her clenched teeth, trying to endure the pain. As she squeezed her eyes shut, a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Now, this isn’t so bad, is it?” He mumbled against her skin. She had turned out to be much more fun than he had imagined. He could feel her squirm in discomfort and shame underneath him. In her resistance, he could feel she didn’t really mean it, but something held her back and he wanted to break down that wall that held her back. Unleashing her lust and then enjoy her shame he knew would come afterward. He could see it on her, sense it. As he had studied her while he smoked, she had been like an open book. She was just too easy to read. She was a little whore freak with massive daddy issues. She just begged to be used. She thought she had clear lines of what she liked or not and he was gonna erase them. Break her down and revel in her shame. 

And her ambivalence made her resistance hit his kinks, but for once, it was nice to have a slut that enjoyed it just a bit. She didn’t like anal – or so she thought – so she didn’t demand to be properly warmed up or asked him to use lube. She was simply too inexperienced to know how it really went down between two consensual partners enjoying anal. 

But if every girl were like Kathleen, he would be bored. This different freak slut underneath him was a fresh boost, but on the bottom line, he wanted her sluts to be unwilling and resisting with every cell in their body all the way. But Kathleen was a fun game and he made it his mission with her to make her admit how much she fucking liked having him on top of her. Fucking her ass so hard she screamed in pain, but nevertheless, fucking _wanted_ it. He wouldn’t stop until she _begged_ him to rape her, even if that meant he had to take a blue pill. 

“If you try to relax it wouldn’t hurt so much, you know.” He told her secretively in her ear. 

“It hurts. I can't relax.” Katie pushed out through her still clenched teeth. Frantically shaking her head to deny it. To deny him. Right now, with him deep inside her, she wished she had run when she had the chance. The idea of Dean, what he had done, and what else he could or would do to her, was much more tempting when it _wasn’t happening._

“Let me help you,” Dean whispered as his right hand left her breast and his arm laid around her throat instead. A protesting whine died in her mouth as he tightened, closing off her bloodstream and airways.

Her nails scraped uselessly over the carpet as her sight gradually blurred. The dizziness slowly crept in on her as her lungs burned for air and her head screamed for blood flow. One of her hands where unpinned from the carpet and her nails dug into Dean’s arm. 

“Shh,” He hushed as she scratched him to let her loose. 

Please let me go, please let me go, Katie thought more and more panicky as dark spots started to appear in her vision. Filling more and more until it almost covered her whole sight. She was gonna pass out in a few seconds. With futility, she opened her mouth and desperately tried to drag in a breath, but nothing came past Dean’s arm tensing around her throat. 

In desperation, she tapped on his arm with her flat hand, and he finally released his grip around her throat. Instantly, she inhaled a loud whining breath. The blood flushed through, and the rush burned through her body like acid as it normally did when she was choked. Her skin prickled, and it trickled in her entire body as she rapidly panted, trying to get her oxygen levels up again. Dean had held on long enough for her to be so head-rushed and filled with vertigo that every part of her body went limp, as she was barely present. The only thing she could feel was the intense and overwhelming rush and her wheezing breathing. 

Gradually the rush eased off and she couldn’t help but moan, momentarily forgetting everything around her and _in her._

“Oh yeah, there we go. That’s more like it.” Dean moaned with her. His voice brutally ripped her out of her ecstasy. The feeling of his member completely filling her and widening her more than good was now pressed to gain the upper hand over her body and mind. 

“No, no, no. Stay relaxed and feel it.” He commanded into her ear as he felt her muscles start to fight the intrusion. 

A frail sob shook through her, but then she inhaled deeply through her nose. A part of her was compelled to listen to him, the other part told her this was wrong on so many levels she couldn’t even count them. But there was still a grogginess left in her after being choked that reason couldn’t win over her and she let herself listen to him. She was slightly panting, but she fought to stay calm and relaxed. Trying to forget what was _inside her_ and _where_. Because that thought would rupture her forced relaxed state. 

_Stay relaxed and feel it._ His words echoed through her. He was right. Now keeping the relaxation after the earth-shattering rush he had caused her seemed easier. 

He really knew what he was doing. Holding on until the last second to give the perfect rush, she thought absentmindedly. 

“There. Good girl.” Dean praised her and planted a couple of kisses on her neck. His hips circled, making his member move in the same motions inside of her. She whined as his movements sent short bursts of pain through her. 

“No. Relax,” Dean demanded and tightened his arm around her throat again. The whine died in her mouth and as he choked her, he still circled his hips. 

Again, the world disappeared around Katie, but his movements inside her couldn’t be flushed away by the lack of air and blood flow. The pain got dulled and an unfamiliar, almost uncomfortable, probing feeling filled her ass instead. 

Her whole body spun and tingled when he let go as the rush burned through her. His hips broke the circling pattern, and were replaced with him rocking back and forth into her. She threw her head back and cried out in a mixture of pain and a strange satisfaction. 

“Mmm,” Dean moaned breathily. “You like having my dick up your ass. Your ass that’s so wet and tight. Oh, it feels good. I can’t wait until I really start fucking you, but I’m doing this for you. You know you want it, you freak. You want a big virile man like me to take you the way _I_ want without caring if you like it or not. You want me to be an animal and release myself on you.” He moaned into her ear. The taunting tone that slowly rose in his voice made more mixed cries leave Katie’s lips. His hips gradually made his length move farther back and forth. He was rocking back and forth almost an inch inside her now. 

She could feel how his words made her pussy drip with arousal. It hurt as he rocked back and forth inside her, but it was like the pain changed… 

She gasped as he pulled halfway out of her and a frail sob left her as he pushed deep into her again. Her body was already getting damp. 

“Kathleen,” Dean whispered her name sensually and held a pregnant pause before he continued, “Are your little cunt getting wet?” 

His mocking words made the muscles in her lower abdomen clench and by the gasping moan Dean uttered, it was clear he felt it too. 

“This feels good, doesn’t it? You really like it don’t you?” His tone got more intense, she could distinguish the raw pent-up lust building in him as he moved more inside her. Now he was constantly moving halfway in and out of her. Her cheeks burned by his words. She wanted to scream no! But something in her screamed yes! Equally loud. 

“Maybe…” She pushed out as a feeble, breathy groan and Dean chuckled fiendishly at her. 

She started to feel the difference between now and the first time. Of course, he was gentler now, but still. It felt like her ass slowly adjusted, though it still hurt, but it felt like she became more flexible. Like when she had started doing yoga it felt like her tendons and muscles had been stretched outrageously, but slowly the flexibility caught up with the exercises. It was like her ass had just begun that journey. It pulled and stretched and hurt, but it slowly – agonizingly slowly – got better. Her rasping breath was now and then interrupted by a little undetectable lustful moan. 

Dean’s arm tightened around her again and after a couple of seconds he pulled almost completely out and pushed fully into her, and continued in that rhythm with more profound breathy raw groans. 

Hearing him utter his pleasure sent a burst of heat down between her legs and made the pain an ounce more bearable. The combination of the two opposites now caused the sweat to run from her. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Kathleen,” Dean panted into her ear while still choking her. To her surprise, a sharp disappointment flooded her through the fogginess and vertigo as she, for a moment, thought he would stop. 

“I need to tie you up.” He nearly sneered, his voice filled with repressed lust. As he released her throat, the rush boiled through her, and she was helplessly caught in vertigo and tingling that made her body limp and her head spin. 

Dean untangled his arm from her body and pulled his member out of her ass. It made her feel like there was an unnatural void in her behind. She was torn whether she liked it to be filled again or not. But the rush left her incapacitated and weak on the floor long enough for Dean to get back. 

He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her up on her knees with her back resting against his chest. Katie inhaled sharply as the sudden movement stung. 

“What are you doing?” She asked confused as she felt him tie a rope about her right wrist. 

“Tying you up, you freak.” He said as the rope tightened around her wrist when he tied a knot. Then her wrist was led down to her right knee and she felt the rope around her thigh, just above her knee. 

His hand grabbed her left wrist and it was like something broke through Katie. She wrenched her wrist out of his grip. “No… I-I don’t–” She started, but Dean’s right arm quickly laid around her throat and instantly tightened. Her free hand flew to his forearm, and scratched him to get him to release her as she uselessly gasped for air and tugged with futility on the rope with her other hand.

“You don’t want this?” He chuckled. “Funny you keep saying that, but let’s see…” He paused as his left hand reached down under her purple dress and palmed her between her legs. His fingers circled her sweetest spot a couple of times before they slid back to her folds. “You are so fucking wet because you’re so fucking turned on by what I’m doing to you.” He sneered degradingly into her ear while his fingers glided up and down her wetness and finally pushed into her. 

His arm loosened but kept lying around her throat. Katie heaved in a deep breath, threw her head back on his shoulder, and rapidly started panting with lustful moans as he stirred his fingers roughly inside her cunt. The pleasure mixed with the rush throbbing through her. Instead of scratching him, her hand latched onto his arm as her body practically disappeared out of her control under her. The only thing keeping her up was Dean’s arm. 

“You are drenched.” He sneered. “You’re so fucking turned on by this I’m surprised you’re not humping my leg already. So accept it, Kathleen. Accept that you want this and stop fighting. If you stop fighting I promise to make you come while I fuck your ass.” His taunting tone cut through her, increased her moans, but scared her too. She was still afraid of the pain. But his promise… she moaned louder as he continued to finger her. 

The next moan was silenced as his arm tightened around her throat again. His thumb found her sweetest spot and rubbed as his middle and ring finger bent, curled, and hit the perfect spot inside of her. 

The lack of oxygen intensified his efforts on her and Katie’s legs started quivering as the release built in her lower abdomen. “I’m gonna fuck your ass, Kathleen. I know you told me to call you Katie, but Kathleen sounds so much sexier, don’t you think? Listen to it…” He paused and then sensually moaned, “…Kathleen,” into her ear. Then, just seconds from her sweet release exploding in her body, he withdrew his fingers and loosened his arm around her throat. 

The rush thundered profoundly through her, and she felt a gallon of wetness gather between her legs as vertigo and tingling ripped through her body, intensifying the loss of the climax. 

“Take me…” She moaned breathily before she could stop herself. But Dean was already tying her roped up wrist to her left thigh right above her knee. 

“Oh, I’m gonna.” He promised harshly and shoved his still wet fingers into her open mouth. The sweet and salty taste of her own wetness spread in her mouth and she sucked on his fingers. 

“God, look at you. You’re a little dirty whore, aren’t you?” Dean mocked. Katie’s head was still leaned back, resting on his shoulder as he finger-fucked her mouth. She couldn’t help but moan against his fingers. 

“You’re a cheap slut. Look how you suck my fingers like a hungry dog sucking a bone. You want me. You want me to take you the way I want. You want me to fuck your ass. You want my dick shoved so far up your ass that my sperm will come out of your mouth when I come inside you.” 

His perverted and nasty words sparked a glow inside Katie. When he said it like that, she _wanted it!_ She wanted him to unleash his lust on her like a beast. 

He withdrew his hands from her mouth, hooked an arm around her midsection, and slowly lowered her front towards the floor. 

The way she was tied up, she was resting her weight on her cheek, shoulders, and collarbone while still being on her knees. Her arms stretched, keeping her locked in this position. She felt utterly exposed with her ass in the air like that, almost unable to move at all. The fear set in on her again when he pushed her dress up to reveal her ass to him. 

An open palm spank on her right butt cheek made her jolt and the ropes tightened around her, digging into her skin. 

“You ready for my dick again, you freak?” Dean asked but didn’t wait for a response before he put his dick to her second hole and pressed inside her with a raw moan and his hands latched onto her hips. Underneath him, Katie whined out as he stretched her. Already forgotten how much it actually hurt. 

“Relax, or don’t, I don’t care,” Dean noted harshly behind her as he pulled back, reaching the apex and pushed deep into her again. 

With clenched teeth, and rapidly panting out her nose, she tried to relax. But small whines escaped her by the pain. He was still going somewhat gently into her, but his whole length nearly rasped against her insides. 

“Mmm, you look so good in this position. My dick goes so nicely into your ass in this position.” Dean mocked. 

As her face burned by his words, she realized he was right. This angle was different. 

A lot quicker than before but still agonizingly, she felt her muscles flexibility extent, getting more used to Dean’s member as he worked his way almost all the way out and deep inside her. The way she was filled was different from when she was fucked in her pussy. It wasn’t… the right place she was filled. Dean was again right. It was strange and unfamiliar. But she found small moans spilling from her lips the longer he went on in the same rhythm. 

As the pleasurable moans got greater than the groans of pain, Dean upped his tempo in her, making his hips smack against her butt cheeks. She cried out in a sob and a few tears left her eyes as her body unwillingly tensed up by his faster pace. It strained her behind and made the pain course through her. 

After two more thrusts like this, Katie cried out, “It hurts. Dean, it hurts!” With a small grunt, he stopped deep inside of her. She heard the snap of a belt being ripped from the loops. 

Why was he removing the belt from his jeans?

A spank heated the skin on her right butt cheek and she cried out as her muscles tensed and protested around his member inside her. 

Then he led the belt around her throat and she heard him thread it through the buckle, creating a loop around her throat, but it laid loosely around her. 

“What are you doing?” She panted anxiously. If he intended to choke her with the belt and she couldn’t move… fear slithered down her spine. 

“Relax,” Dean told her, but his tone was far from calming as he slowly pulled out of her ass. When it was only the tip of him inside her, he pulled on the slack end and the leather belt tightened around her throat and cuff off her yelp as he hammered deep into her ass with a raw grunt. 

Her sight got blurred and the dizziness grabbed her as the belt choked her, the pain blended with vertigo as Dean was thrusting much harder into her ass. Several tears left her eyes but she was unable to do anything. 

Her sight was nearly black when Dean finally loosened the belt and her outburst was a mix of rapidly panting and sobbing. The rush didn’t hit her as powerfully, but oddly enough it made the excruciating pain take it down a notch. 

“Dean, stop! It hurts! It hurts!” She cried with a hiccupping sob. 

Why had she let him do this to her? His fast pace into her was ripping her apart. 

“Shut up!” He grunted and tightened the belt again. His right hand moved over her hip to her stomach where it traveled south. Shortly running over her sweetest spot to her folds. He pushed two fingers into her and his thumb found her sweet spot and rubbed. 

The lust throbbed through her and mixed with the pain and she didn’t know which would win right now. His fingers had started rubbing her g-spot, but then he rubbed against the wall between his fingers and his dick in her ass. 

A shudder ran through her as his touch added a sweetness to the pain his dick was causing her ass with his steady but unchanging tempo. 

“Fuck yeah! Oh, this feels so good, Kathleen. You’re so fucking wet!” Dean taunted in between his raw grunts. 

The belt loosened around her and the tingly rush and vertigo filled her more powerfully than before. Her body going limp but restrained in the position for a few seconds before the pain got the upper hand and made her stiff again. 

“Come on, Kathleen, you fucked up whore. Let go. Let go and relax so you can come with my dick in your ass.” His words made her cheeks burn with shame but compelled the feeling of his fingers to gain strength. 

“Fuck, you’re so enjoying this, you filthy slut! How does it feel to like getting raped in the ass? Oh yeah, I’m still raping you, but you like it, baby. We both know that. I can see your face is red with shame, but it’s okay, baby. It’s okay to like it. I know I’m irresistible. How does it feel to be such a cheap whore? Lying there all bend over for me while you’re so horny both your cunt and your ass is wet for me?” His taunting became harsher and more cutting as he went on. The belt now constantly tightened and loosened, upholding constant vertigo, tingling, and throbbing through her body. 

For every time the belt tightened, the pain became more bearable though it didn’t decrease. His condescending words hit a kink in her, adding to his briskly working fingers that made the heat built and built in her lower abdomen. His fingers inside her kept rubbing her wall where there was only a thin layer of skin and muscles between them and his dick pounding steadily and harshly into her. 

“Dean, stop… it hurts… I don’t want this… please, stop… it hurts…” She got pushed sobbingly out through her groans of pain and the choking belt. 

“I’m not stopping, sweetheart. You know you want this. Stop fighting it. You know you’re a freaky little filthy whore that gets off on being raped by strangers. You’re so fucking cheap I bet I could have bent you over that bar desk and fucked you right then and there and you’d still get off on it. You’re so fucked up it actually turns me on. Your daddy issues are so big I bet you would come so fucking hard in an instant if I make you call me daddy.” 

His words and his insisting hardworking fingers made first gasps interrupt her sobs and protests, then frail whines of need until she was a sobbing moaning mess underneath him. 

Soon her outburst changed, “No, arh, it hurts… oh yes, right there… arh, Dean, please stop… oh god… fuck it hurts… but oh, it’s good… yes… ouch, it hurts… fuck yes, fuck me… no, stop, it hurts…” 

The pain and arousal mixed with the rush his belt caused continued to give her, blended in a weird combo, not even Katie could decipher. One moment the pain overwhelmed her, the next his fingers pushed her closer to her climax. Her cheeks burned hotter and hotter as she heard herself exclaim pleasurable outburst. But his dick started to feel… softer for every time he went deep into her. 

“Oh yes, I’m fucking you, Kathleen, don’t worry. Mmm, is this as good for you as it is for me? Oh, of course, it is. Listen to yourself, you fucking slut. Start begging for my dick or my hand might get tired. Beg for my dick or I’m not gonna make you come, not even after I finished in your ass.” Dean panted erratically as he mustered all his self-control to keep this rhythm into her, prolonging his own climax. She was so close to falling to pieces under him, both physically and mentally. He was about to break her. He could hold out a little longer, otherwise, he would have to turn to the blue pills if he had to take her for another spin. 

“Beg me and call me daddy!” Dean thundered when she still hadn't obeyed his command. 

Katie sobbed a few times and then gathered herself as much as she could in this crazy whirlwind of lust, pain, pleasure, agony, shame, approaching climax, rush, humiliation, vertigo, burning ache, being stretched and widened beyond what she thought she could ever take. 

“Fuck…” She sobbed again and her cheeks burned as never before. “Fuck me… give it to me… ouch… please… Give me your dick… daddy…” In between her lustful crying words, she gasped and sobbed. But her sweet release approached unavoidably. 

“Fuck yes, I’m your daddy, Kathleen. Beg for daddy’s dick and I’ll make you come. Oh yeah, you’re gonna come with my dick in your ass, you realize that? My dick is fucking plowing your ass right now. It’s not gonna be long before I come inside you. I’m gonna fill you and dirty you up once again. You like feeling like a filthy whore with sperm running out of your holes, Kathleen? Are you a fucking dirty whore?” 

His words sent more moans over her lips. “Yes, I am,” She cried lustfully. Her pleasurable outburst were still interrupted by sobs and groans of pain while tears left her eyes. “Yes, I’m a filthy whore!” Her voice grew in strength spurred on by the pain and arousal mixing like a beautifully painful composition inside of her. “Fuck me, daddy! Give me your dick, daddy!”

“You want my dick in your ass, Kathleen?” Dean panted and grunted heavily. Repressing his own climax and it was clear in the desperation in his voice. 

“Yes, I will, daddy!” Katie nearly screamed unable to tackle all the conflicting feelings inside her. 

“Oh, Kathleen, are you gonna come with daddy’s dick in your ass?” Dean grunted through clenched teeth. His words reverberated through her. 

“Yes!” She cried before a sob of pain rippled through her. 

“Say it!” Dean demanded brutally. Katie felt her legs starting to tremble and she had an overwhelming urge to close them but she couldn’t. 

“I’m gonna come with daddy’s dick in my ass!” She screamed. The pain from his thrusting into her ass along with his fingers working briskly on her, his humiliating words, and the shame of her feelings, and what she made herself say reached its crescendo and made the orgasm explode powerfully, earth-shatteringly in her in a strange mix of unfamiliar and agony. Tugging helplessly in the ropes that gnawed her skin, she fought to close her legs, but she couldn’t, which only made it _so much better!_ She screamed out her painful climax as she felt her walls contract around his fingers and her muscles clench around his dick. More tears left her eyes and she didn’t know what caused them. 

Dean’s animalistic groan behind her barely reached her in her dissolving state. 

“Fuck! I can feel your orgasm in your ass!” Dean wildly groaned and began thrusting into her ass at a furious pace. 

The pain rippled through her, blended with, and slightly steadied the fierce waves of her climax still tearing her body apart. 

Behind her, Dean succumbed to his urge, enjoying her new tightness to the fullest as he was thrusting as hard as he could into her, making Katie sob and scream. 

“I’m gonna come in your ass, Kathleen! I’m gonna fucking come so hard in your ass!” He shouted out as his body convulsed inside her tight hole and his load spilled deep into her as he gave her three brutal trusts, completely emptying himself inside her ass. 

Dean was panting heavily as he held still inside her. Katie’s scream of pain from his savage thrusts morphed into a heartbreaking sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Shh.” He hushed as he stroked her thigh. “It’s okay to like something that’s not socially acceptable. Don’t be ashamed. We all have forbidden desires. I like raping a tight little ass like yours, you like coming with my dick in your ass. That’s how the world works, baby. And there’s nothing wrong with that.” He told her in a soft soothing tone while his dick was still buried deep in her ass. 

Katie’s sobs quieted down a little and she sniveled. The tears didn’t want to stop. Somehow, his words did sooth her, but they also poked to her shame and the fact that she still couldn’t find head or tails in this. Her feelings. This entire situation. How the hell did it go from a couple of drinks after work to… well, _this?_ She couldn’t remember ever having been this confused in her life. For years, she had been a confident, independent woman who knew herself extremely well. Then someone like Dean came by and made the foundation of her person collapse like a house of cards. 

“I’m gonna pull out of you now.” Dean moaned and started his slow retreat.

Finally, his member slipped out of her. The pain increased and her body twitched, but then it gradually lightened. She sighed but broke in a sob at the end and she felt how it pushed his load out of her behind. It was sticky and flowed down her thighs. 

“It looks good, Kathleen. _You_ look good like this.” Dean had closed his jeans and lounged himself on the floor behind her. “All tied up, your ass widened, and my load running out of you. Though it looks a little slutty too, but I don’t mind.” 

His words made sure her cheeks continued to burn. He made her feel like a cheap, used whore… and she loved it. But knowing he was watching how his load ran uncomfortably out of a hole she didn’t want to be taken in, made her extremely self-conscious. The position she was tied up in added to that. She was so exposed. 

A finger circled her second hole and she jumped. Fruitlessly she tugged in the ropes, but they just dug deeper into her skin, which made her whimper. 

His touch stung, but it felt strange. Both the good and bad kind. 

“Just relax,” Dean whispered softly behind her. He wanted to play a little more with her before he let her loose. 

“I… I can’t.” She whispered uneasily back. Unsure if she should try to do as he said or make him stop and release her. A part of her was so overstimulated with new sensory impressions, both physically and emotionally, that she wanted to stop. She wanted to go home, straight to bed and process all this another time. The other part of her wanted to jump headfirst and see where he would take her and how he would exceed her limits. 

His finger left her behind and his strong arms wrapped around her upper body. She felt him wipe his finger in her dress and she shuddered disgusted. She didn’t mind sperm at all, but that had been… inside her… back there. 

“Up you go,” Dean said as he pulled her up to sit on her heels with her back leaned against his front. His legs were spread on the outer side of hers to make sure his load wouldn’t flow down over him. “There. Relax.” He whispered as his left hand moved up to grab her jaw and lean her head back on his right shoulder. 

Her wrists were still tied to her knees as she looked up at the ceiling, she sucked in a deep breath, and as she powerfully exhaled, she closed her eyes. 

Dean’s lips began kissing the left side of her throat. His right hand caressed her front. Starting with her stomach and then took her breasts in turns. Katie felt her body gradually relax under his unexpected soft and caring touch. 

When Dean was sure she would keep her head resting on his shoulder, he let go of her jaw. Moved his hand down her side and let it slip in between their thighs and started circling her second hole again. She gasped and her eyes flew open. Her body tensed up. 

“Shh, it’s not even in yet.” She more felt the smile on his face than saw it as he talked in that soft tone against the skin on her throat. 

She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes again. Curious to see where he would take her this time, but also terrified. Through her nose, she took some deep heavy breaths. Focused on relaxing as he had told her to. His finger circling her hole still made it sting and smart. But as he kept circling her, massaging her, it alleviated a bit and she let out a sigh. 

“There we go.” He cooed as the tip of his finger entered her. Again, her eyes flew open and she raised her hips to escape. The stinging returned. Dean’s left arm wrapped around her hips and held her back. The tip of his finger circled inside her before he moved it in and out. Slowly pushing deeper into her. 

“You know, you are fun. The fact that you can’t figure out if you like it or not gives me just the right amount of satisfaction to be just a little interested in you.” His voice started out as a soft purr but he couldn’t hold the scorn out of it all the way through. 

_To be just a little interested in you._ His words made her stomach flutter and she shivered. She was like a freaking schoolgirl getting all swoony just because her crush said her pigtails were cute. She was powerless against him. Against his attitude, his charisma, his abuse, the danger he emitted, and the way he dominated her. 

Katie gathered herself and stopped fighting the intrusion. Her weight sank back down on her heels as she relaxed bit by bit. 

“Such a good girl. You’re like a little puppy afraid to go to the vet, but so eager for the treat.” Dean’s tone remained soft, but the underlining derision and mocking went right under her skin. Her cheeks had cooled a little but now they were crimson again. 

“I’m your little puppy.” Katie heard herself moan nearly inaudibly and then gasped, unable to believe she just said that. 

“No, you’re my little whore.” His lips moved up and whispered into her ear before he captured her earlobe between his teeth. 

Katie’s hips gave a buck as his words dragged a moan over her lips. His finger hadn't changed its pattern. Circling, pushing in and out, and circling again. The only difference was that his whole finger was up her ass now. 

“Are you ready for one more?” He asked alluring and she felt his middle finger press against her hole. 

Katie shook her head and swallowed noticeably before she stammered, “N-no…” 

“Well, too bad,” Dean whispered ominously before he pushed a second finger into her anyway. She gasped and whimpered as he stretched her and the stinging and smarting returned. Her body rose away from him as before, but again, his left arm laid like a snare over her hips and kept her in place. 

“Your ass is so wet you’re dripping on my hand.” The mocking was clearer in his voice now as he ended the sentence with a chuckling scoff. 

Katie’s nails dug into her palms and she writhed against him. Not sure if she liked that he cast her protest aside. His second finger joined the pattern his first had led in her this entire time. Circling, pushing in and out, and circling again. As she got more used to it, she lowered her weight on her heels again and stopped fighting against his arm around her. 

When he felt her body relax against his, his left hand moved up and pushed her dress and bra down so he could grab her right breast. Firmly squeezing it, then pinched and rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

A soft moan left her lips as the stinging decreased again as her ass slowly got used to the intrusion. His hand left her breast and sneaked under her dress where he found her sweetest spot. A louder moan emitted from Katie’s lips as he started rubbing her. Her breathing got heavier and more lustful. It didn’t take long before Dean’s breathing matched hers and that turned her on. 

The touch she received on her front made his fingers in her back feel better. Still like they intruded forbidden territory, but… oh, they felt soft, and there was this spot right inside her opening that felt so good when the tip of his fingers pressed into her. 

Katie’s hips bucked gently to the rhythm his fingers were rubbing her sweet spot with. Another moan leaked from her lips as she shivered. 

“Keep your legs spread or I’m gonna spank you.” Dean’s warning was soft with a stern undertone and made a gasp of lust leave her. “Oh wait, you like that. Let’s see, hmm…” He added a second later. 

“Now I got it.” Dean chuckled tauntingly before his lips found her ear. “If you don’t keep those legs spread, I’m gonna find a dildo bigger than my dick and shove it up your pretty ass and fuck you with it.” Now every ounce of softness was deprived from his voice. His words made her shudder in discomfort. Because she knew somewhere inside her that he wouldn’t hesitate with putting his threat into practice. 

“Oh yeah, there’s a threat you can understand.” He mocked. His fingers went harder on her and she lifted herself an inch to escape the new discomfort he caused. 

“It also applies to that. Get your ass back on my fingers.” He demanded and Katie let out a whimper. Dean’s fingers had held still and now she was the one that pressed them back in by lowering herself. 

“Mmm, such a good little slut.” He moaned when she was in place and started moving his fingers again. 

“You like this, don’t you? You like being tied up and used like a filthy whore. You like the way I’m using you.”

“Oh, yes, I do,” She moaned by his words, but then whimpered quietly, “But it hurts a little.” 

“But you like a little pain. Am I right, Kathleen? You do enjoy it. It hits your freaky kinks.” He taunted but somehow made it sound sensual too. 

His fingers working on her front slid through her wetness before they returned to stimulating her. The added wetness made it better and Katie moaned again. 

“Your cunt is wet. Your ass is wet. Is your mouth wet too? Are all your holes wet for me?” His ridicule didn’t only make her cheeks heat. It sent a burst of heat down between her legs and she felt an urge to close them, but then his threat rang in her mind. The control he had over her, made her muscles clench. 

“Oh, I could feel that in your ass.” Dean chuckled amusedly. His fingers in her ass changed their pattern. Instead of working as one, they moved apart. Holding them deep inside her, he moved them apart vertically with fast motions. 

This new touch gave her an urge to pull away, but she couldn’t. Her body writhed and she tugged in the ropes. Not sure what to do with herself, but then she pressed her ass back and allowed her back to arch. Katie’s breath was still heavy, but it became more rapid. 

“Uh… oh, it… it hurts,” She cried, torn between pain and lust. 

“Pain is good. Stop fighting it. Let’s erase that line between pain and pleasure. I can feel how I sometimes hit a sweet spot in your ass. You can’t deny it.” His mocking was milder now. Then his lips found her ear and he whispered almost hauntingly, “You can’t deny me.”

“No, I can't,” Katie whispered desperately. She cried out as his fingers in her ass spread apart like scissors, widening her more. 

“Oh!” She whined half in lust, half in pain. Her hips began bucking more and more along with her back arching from his chest. Dean’s fingers intensified their efforts on her front, making moans seep in a continuous string from her lips. 

“Are you gonna come with my fingers in your ass, Kathleen?” He whispered provokingly before he bowed his head, and let his lips and tongue play over the sensitive skin on her neck. 

“Oh… I… yes, but not yet,” She whimpered unable to contain herself and the conflicting feelings. They instead blended together. 

“Say my name and I’ll say yours. I know you like it.” Dean lured against her skin. He was right, the way his lips caressed her full name while his tone dipped it in honey made her shiver. 

“Oh, Dean…” Katie moaned quietly. Her breathing was slowly accelerating as the heat between her legs kept growing despite the contrast in her ass. 

“Mmm, Kathleen.” He moaned her name so full of lust and sensuality that only because of that, she moaned louder. His teeth nipped her sensitive and heated skin and she shuddered with a lustful cry. 

“Oh god, yes, Dean…” She cried. Her breathing more hectic. 

“Ah, fuck yes, Kathleen,” He moaned rawer as his fingers changed pattern in her ass, now they stirred and circled inside her. Hitting that strange, but oh, so sweet spot continuously. His fingers on her front upped their work on her and she felt her release built so big and fast in her lower abdomen. She felt like closing her legs, instead, she squirmed against him, threw her head farther back as she cried out what his fingers did to her. Her forehead was damp as she clung and writhed against his body and Dean rubbed and rocked back against her. 

“Oh, fuck… I’m gonna come,” Katie cried desperately in between her hectic, jerkily breaths and satisfied outbursts. Her hips bucked more wildly than ever. 

Dean’s lips left her throat and licked her damp and heated cheek before he pressed his cheek against her hair, leaving his lips right at her ear. “Come for me, Kathleen. Come with my fingers up your tight ass. Let me feel you orgasm in your tight wet ass. Come on, you little filthy whore. You can do it. Or do you need me to slut-shame you to orgasm? Hmm?” Katie’s moans and cries were so loud, she couldn’t even respond, but she nodded hectically. And Dean mercilessly continued, “You’re a dirty whore. Are you my little whore? You’re a fucking slut, but you’re mine. I take you the way I want because I own this hole!” At his last sentence, his fingers made a big twitch inside her. And that was what it took to push her over the edge. Her body stiffened to stop herself from smacking her thighs together. Her back arched and she squirmed wildly as the orgasm thundered through her. She felt her muscles clench recognizable in her cunt and her muscles convulsed strangely unfamiliar but so fucking good around his fingers it nearly hurt. Her hips bucked to get as much as possible out of both his hands as she nearly screamed out her delightful peculiar ecstasy. 

Dean moaning into her ear as he felt her climax from the inside along with having her body restrained by the ropes and not being mentally able to close her legs just prolonged everything until she was left as an exhausted panting mess resting against Dean. Small fragile moans still spilled from her lips as she laid there against him, all sweaty with a contented smile. Her cheeks were still crimson as the thought _I just came with his fingers in my ass_ kept sounding in her head. 

His fingers had quieted down and stopped moving as her orgasm ebbed off, but now he removed his hand from her front and slowly pulled his fingers out of her ass. The smarting intensified when he pulled them out just as it did when it had been his dick, just not as profoundly. It quickly decreased as he released the ropes tying her wrists to her knees. 

“Oh god, what are you doing to me?” Katie whispered dazzled when he had freed her and she continued to rest against him. 

Dean chuckled scornfully, “I don’t honestly know, you freak. But what I am doing right now is tell you to go clean yourself up in the bathroom. You look like a fucking whore and I don’t want that mess inside my car when I drive you home.” He grabbed her hair and turned her head so he could place a short harsh kiss on her lips before he gave her a push that made her fall. She would have hit the floor if she hadn't quickly braced herself with her hands in front of her. 

Right now, she felt like a dirty little slut and she felt used, but oh, she liked it even though her cheeks burned as she got staggeringly to her feet. Now that she moved she could feel how profoundly her ass hurt, or maybe it was because she wasn’t caught in ecstasy anymore the pain slipped to the front of her consciousness. She winced with nearly every step she took to the bathroom. 

Katie used almost half a roll of toilet paper before all fluids and juices were somewhat gone. The places where he had wiped his finger off in her dress were already stiffened. She just had to wash it as soon as she got home. 

The bold eyeliner she had put on this morning was smeared under her eyes and all over her cheeks. She looked like a panda that was about to dissolve. The only thing she could do was remove the worst with water and toilet paper. When she was done, she took a couple of deep breaths as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were still red, though it wasn’t only from shame and humiliation. Her emerald green eyes were shiny and kind of glazed. Her pupils were still blown wide. She looked like she was fucking on drugs. 

She had seen enough. One last deep breath and she walked out of the bathroom. 

Dean looked impeccably compared to her. He was leaned against the round dining table. _Where he had first taken her._ He looked utterly nonchalant as he stood there and provokingly dangled her panties from his index finger with a sly smirk. 

“Keep them if you want.” Katie couldn’t hold the stern tone throughout the sentence as her expression broke in a smile. The way he looked at her made her knees go soft and threatened to send her to the floor. 

Dean swung them into his hand and led them to his nose where he inhaled deeply without taking his green eyes off her. 

Those eyes that so clearly said, _I just raped your ass, and you let me do it. You liked it so much you came with me up your ass. Twice._

“Come,” Dean said and nodded towards the front door as he put her panties in his back pocket. It wasn’t until now she noticed that he already had the keys ready in his other hand. 

“Are you really this eager to get rid of me?” She asked in a small voice on the way to the car. He opened the door for her and leaned against it. 

“Normally girls ain’t so fond of staying.” He shrugged but narrowed his eyes as his gaze wandered over her. 

“Oh,” Was all Katie could say. She hadn't thought of that. Actually, this was majorly out of the ordinary. There were no customs defining this. It seemed like they both really didn’t know what to do. Dean just did as he apparently usually did and Katie simply followed suit. 

She sat down in the car but quickly had to jump up again as she couldn’t sit on her ass. “If you, uh, sit sideways it helps,” Dean noted before he closed the door. 

After repositioning herself, she sat on her left side with her left leg up on the seat. Her black cardigan and bag were on the floor of the Impala. 

To be honest, Katie felt a little odd. Like she had just had an out-of-body experience. She felt empty but also full of colorful blurred emotions she couldn’t distinguish. 

“Why do you drive me home?” She asked halfway to her place. Both to break the weird heavy but also comfortable silence. And to escape her mind. Just for now. She would figure out what all this meant at some other time. Right now, she was too exhausted. 

“Because I’m a fucking nice guy.” Dean’s voice was heavy with sarcasm. 

“No, you’re not,” Katie simply stated. 

“No, I’m not.” Dean sighed. He looked shortly at her at the corner of his eye before he returned his attention to the road. 

For a few minutes, they sat in silence again while Katie pondered over what he had said. “If you’re not ‘nice’ or whatever, at all, why did you care so much about my, um… pleasure?” She was unable to look at him at the end of the sentence, but after she had spoken the words, her eyes flickered back to his profile. It really puzzled her. 

Dean’s brow furrowed like he was confused. Then he bit his lip as he thought and his frown deepened. Finally, he inhaled heavily and said, “I come two times, you come two times, isn’t that how consensual sex works or whatever the hell it is we’re doing here?” He only paused for a short moment before he burst out, “Because I don’t know.” The last sentence was truly perplexed as he flung his arm out.

“I-I don’t know either,” Katie whispered. Not for one second had he lost his composure while he had been with Katie and that he did now, even though it was only for a few seconds, took Katie by surprise. 

“Of course, _you_ don’t, you freak.” Dean mumbled snappily under his breath. 

Dean parked in front of the apartment building where she lived and again he took her by surprise by following her all the way to her apartment. Katie put the key in the door, but then turned around. “Can I… um… Can I have your number?” She asked timidly and chewed on her lower lip. In a matter of seconds, her cheeks burned when she stood with her phone hopefully in her hand. 

“You want my number?” Dean lifted a surprised eyebrow and then chuckled. “Okay, I’ll give you my number… on one condition.” His voice lowered as he walked closer. Katie’s eyes widened and her breath stilled as she waited for his condition. 

Pressing her back, he pinned her against the door with his body. One hand grabbing her hair at the back of her neck, the right moved down and grabbed her ass. Dean’s lips were so close they lightly brushed against hers. Katie felt her hands shake against his vast chest. 

“Your ass is mine. No one goes near your ass except me. They don’t fuck it, they don’t finger it, hell, they don’t even look at it. Got it? You ass _belongs_ to me.” His voice was low and threatening when he set his demand. The hand on her ass squeezed it firmly and he pinched it so hard when he said ‘belongs’ that her breath hitched. 

Stunned, Katie just nodded. 

“Tell me you understand. I want a verbal response.” Dean snapped. 

“I understand. My ass belongs to you.” Katie said as if she was hypnotized. She would do anything to have him looking like that at her again. 

“That’s right. Now you can get my number.” A small smile played on his lips as he took the phone out of her hand. 

She admired his profile as he typed in his number. When he handed it back to her, screen first, she saw he had coded his number in under the name _Owner of your ass._ Dean teasingly flashed his eyebrows with a sly smile as Katie looked up at him. Her mouth slightly open, blinded by him. 

“Thanks for the fuck,” He sent her an arrogant crooked smile as he smacked her ass so hard, she jumped in his arms and gasped. “Maybe I’ll see you again, baby.” He sealed his lips to hers. Katie felt her knees go soft as his tongue demanded access. Her hands latched onto his neck to keep herself upright. As if it was an invitation, Dean rubbed against her while kissing her deep and wildly. 

Katie gasped for air and felt dizzy when he detached his lips from hers. “See ya,” Untangling himself, he planted one last harsh kiss on her lips with a dirty smile before he walked away. 

She was left paralyzed on the spot, seeking support from the door, when he turned around and winked as he walked out the stairway door. 

Unaware of how long she stood in front of her door after he was gone, she finally gathered herself and opened the door. As soon as she closed it, she simply stood leaning against it on the other side instead. With closed eyes, she leaned her head back and sighed. She had a strong urge to take a shower, but as she turned her head, she could still smell him. Like his cologne clung to her skin the places where he had rubbed against her. In the end, she only washed herself between her legs before she went to bed with a couple of aspirins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this some day where I don't have anything else to do. ( I have 3 LNE requests at the moment :) )  
> Katie probably reflects about Dean, and what he have done to her over the following days or weeks after their meeting. But in the end, as the little junkie for dominance and abuse she is, she contacts him.


End file.
